Pie
by Sora Evringard
Summary: Portrait of Ruin spoilers. After playing halfway through the game I had to write in on a certain boss fight using a certain unusual subweapon.


The family was having another feast. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company, and lord knows Sara is the best cook he has ever known, but it seemed like they had a feast every other day. The others didn't seem to mind though, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Simon and Trevor were wrestling in the living area, both desperatly trying to prove that they were the best of the Belmont clan. Leon was helping Sara in the kitchen. Ever since he first wielded the vampire killer, Leon had lamented over Sara's death. It wasn't until his own demise that he finally found happiness. Since then he hasn't left her side, still fearing that she may be taken from him again. Sara had confided to me on day of this fact as we were gathering various herbs. That had been an interesting day to say the least.

Sara had wanted to gather some herbs to make tea. Leon did not want her to go without him, but he could not go do to a previous obligation. It is well known that if you promise to help Sypha Belnades-Belmont with the laundry, you keep it. Sara was adamant about gather her herbs that day, and so the argument ensued. Around two hours later they finally reached a compromise. Sara could go if she was accompanied by another male member of the household. Simon and Trevor at that moment claimed to need to restock the firewood supply. Juste and his best friend Maxim seemed to have disappeared alltogether. Unfortunately for him, he had nothing planned for the day, so the task of being Miss Tratoul's bodyguard was given him. It wasn't as detestable a job as everyone had made it out to be. In fact, he had enjoyed Sara's company very much. She reminded him of his wife Annette. Alas, he would never see his beloved again. Such was the fate of a Belmont.

When a Belmont, or more accurately, the wielder of the Vampire Killer dies, their soul is encased in the legendary whip, adding their power and strength to the heirloom weapon. Sara's soul was the first soul taken by the whip. Leon had struck her down with the incomplete weapon, her tainted soul completing the enchantment that allowed him and all of his successors to defeat the evil plaguing the world. Sypha, though not a Belmont by blood, had added her soul to the whip when she married Trevor. Neither Juste or Maxim would answer as to why the latter had been taken by the whip. He suspected that there was a bond stronger than friendship between the two, but had the foresight not to mention anything. Leon was a bit on the prudish side. Trevor probably wouldn't care, but Simon on the other hand would kill the both of them if they weren't already dead. He didn't really care either way. Love was love. It's not like they could go to hell on it anyway.

They table was being set for dinner. Sara had out done herself again. The table was filled with various foods from various places and time periods. Where the food actually came from, he didn't really know. He guessed that the whip's enchantment created a paradise of sorts from their own ideas of perfection, complete with almost everything they would need for a happy afterlife. The house they all now called home was a spacious cabin deep within a lush green forest. There was a lake nearby filled with the purest water he had ever tasted. The fish that inhabited the lake were also of exceptional quality.

As he sat down at his place at the table he caught the scent of something utterly foul. He scanned the dining area, searching for the origin of the detestable smell when his eyes came upon the area of the table Sara had set the deserts. Of all the desert dishes in the world, she had to make banana cream pie.

He hated banana cream pie with a passion. If he were told that he had to choose between reliving his year of hell in Castlevania or eating a slice of banana cream pie, he would choose the former without hesitation.

He couldn't blame Sara for making it though. It's not like he told her, or anyone, his loathing of the confection. He didn't want to risk hurting her feelings, more for his sake than her own. He was sure that she wouldn't be too offended at the news, but Leon would be. If there was a hint of disappointment in Sara's expression or words, Leon would make sure that the cause of her distress would "disappear" for awhile. So he kept his secret to himself.

Fortunately for him, Trevor and Simon would dispatch the foul pastry for him. Between the two of them, food didn't stand a chance.

Before dinner was done, he felt himself being drawn away from the scene he had become so familiar with over the years. He found himself in a room with a black and white checker patterned floor. The walls were painted an odd shade of purple and blue. Standing directly infront of him was a blond youth. The young man must have challenged with whip for acceptance. The boy in front of him looked determined enough to take on the challenge, which pleased him. However the location of the room left something to be desired. Drawing upon his own weapon, he prepared for battle.

Before he could execute his first attack, the boy had delt him a low blow.

Wiping the remnants of the banana cream pie from his face. He launched an all out assault on the little shit in front of him.

-----

In the end, the blond sneak had won the respect and acceptance of the Vampire Killer. However, he wasn't so lucky. Irate being an understatement, he returned home completely covered from head to toe in pie.

Leon be damned, he was going to tell Sara to never make another banana cream pie ever again.


End file.
